Match Types
There are lots of match types in RuneScape Wrestling. Some are singles, some are tag-team and some are hardcore. Down below you will find a list of all of the different match types in RSW which you can click for further details. Singles [[Single Match|'Single Match']] ~ A regular match between two competitors ~ Normal RSW rules apply Last Man Standing Match ~ Two competitors fight until one dies. When one does so, the amount of time he is outside of the ring is accumulated. The first player to have 10 seconds outside of the Ring is the loser; his opponent: the victor ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) IronMan Match ~ Two competitors fight in a set amount of time. The wrestler who scores the most falls (kills his opponent) the most times inside that allotted time is the winner ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Ladder Match ~ Six competitors fight until one fighter is left in the arena, dead fighters may run back in. ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Lumberjack Match ~ Two competitors fight inside a Combat Ring in a Dungeon. Around the ring are several other wrestlers, who may attack any competitor who hops out of the ring ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Submission Match ~ Two competitors seek to 'spec out' their opponent. A kill is not counted as a victory unless it is the result of a special attack ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Casket Match ~ Two competitors aim to 'bury' their opponent. Whenever a player is killed, the amount of time they spend outside the ring is accumulated and awarded to their opponent. A competitor will say 'open' when they want the casket to be opened, and they will then have the amount of time they've built up to kill their opponent. If they succeed, they win the match. If they fail, the counter is reset ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Tag Team & Other Normal Tag-Team Match ~ A match consisting of two sets of two people (i.*. two seperate Teams) who fight against eachother until a Team eliminates both members of the opposing group. Only one member of each Team may be in the Ring at one time ~ Normal RSW rules apply (plus a to 'Tag' a Team member in you MUST be in your corner when saying 'Tag') Tornado Tag-Team Match ~ A match consisting of two sets of two people (i.*. two seperate Teams) who fight against eachother until a Team eliminates both members of the opposing group. Both members of the Team are in the Ring ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Tag-Team Turmoil ~ A match consisting of three or more sets of two people (i.*. three or more seperate Teams) who fight against eachother until all members of every single opposing group have been eliminated. The last member of the last Tag-Team/the last Tag-Team standing is announced as the winner ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Battle Royal ' ' ' ~ A match consisting of a large number of competitors. The winner is literally the last man standing in the Ring ~ Normal RSW rules apply, however there is No Ring Out (can also be a Hardcore Match) '''Triple-Threat Match ' ' ' ~ A match consisting of three competitors, usually from the same Level group * Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) '''Fatal-Four-Way Match ~ A match consisting of four competitors, usually from the same level group * Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Handicap Match ~ A match where one team outnumbers the opposing Team, for instance 2 on 1 ~ Normal RSW rules apply (can also be a Hardcore Match) Beat the Clock Sprint Match ~ In a tournament format, the wrestler to kill his opponent in the fastest time wins Hardcore Types Hardcore Match ~ A match consisting of two or more competitors fought under Hardcore Rules ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is No Interference) Steel Cage Match ~ A match fought between two or more competitors inside a Steel Cage ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is No Interference) Inferno Match ~ A match fought between two or more competitors inside a fire pit Steel Cage ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is No Interference) Elimination Chamber Match ~ A match fought between 6 competitors inside an Elimination Chamber ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is No Interference) Dungeon Brawl ~ A match fought between a large number of people under Hardcore Rules inside a Dungeon ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is No Interference) Royal Rumble Match ~ A match consisting of a large number of competitors fought under Hardcore Rules. Each competitor has a randomly assigned entry number. Numbers range from 1 to however many people are participating. The last man remaining is the victor ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is still No Interference) Money in the Bank Ladder Match ~ A match consisting of six participants fought under Hardcore Rules. This follows the same structure as a Ladder Match, with the winner being the man to pick up the randomly dropped object. The winner receives a title opportunity any time they want within the following year ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is still No Interference) Russian Roulette ~ A match consisting of two fighters fought under Hardcore Rules. Both fighters may use hardcore rules, but spectators enter every 30 seconds, one at a time, and can attack either fighter, with the last person standing between the two fighters, being the winner. ~ Normal RSW rules do not apply (however there is still No Interference)